<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Sweet Cold by thebest_medicine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294139">Home Sweet Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine'>thebest_medicine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Gaang, Gen, Happy, Oneshot, Post-redemption Zuko, Snow, Southern Water Tribe, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Ticklish!Aang, Ticklish!Zuko, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: fireplace</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Sweet Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>25 Days of Ficsmas prompt: fireplace</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I forgot how cold it gets down here…” Zuko complained as he stepped in the door from the billowing snowstorm outside.</p><p>“Home sweet cold. Well it’s a good thing we have 2 excellent fire benders to warm us up!” Sokka announced as Zuko sat down beside the group, all congregating on the cushions in the middle of the room for warmth.</p><p>Zuko and Aang modded at each other, glancing at the pile of sticks in the makeshift fire place within the home. “I can do it.” Zuko said.</p><p>“Well I can too. I can practice my firebending!” Aang popped up from his seat.</p><p>“Remember who’s the one who taught you</p><p>firebending.” Zuko rolled his eyes, also standing.</p><p>Like children, they pushed and nudged each other as they both raced to get closest to the fire pit.</p><p>Aang pulled ahead just as Zuko shot a blast of fire onto the pile of wood.</p><p>“Aw. No fair. I was gonna do it.” Aang pouted.</p><p>“Sorry, you don’t get to be the hero every time.” Katara chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t care who started it, I just need to warm these babies up.” Toph announced as she scooted closer to the fire, her bare feet extended toward the flames.</p><p>“Well if I’m not the hero… does that make me… the villain?” Aang smirked, looking at Zuko.</p><p>“Quite the roll reversal.” Katara raised her brow, knowing Aang was up to something.</p><p>“And villains… attack the hero!” Aang declared as he jumped at Zuko.</p><p>Zuko fell back unexpectedly, not intending to properly defend himself against Aang’s childish attack. “What are you even do- NO!”</p><p>Zuko frantically pushed at Aang’s hands as Aang climbed on top of him, wiggling his fingers up and down Zuko’s middle.</p><p>“Stop!” Zuko wheezed.</p><p>“Wow, warm fire and a show.” Toph snickered.</p><p>“What are you idiots doing?” Katara chuckled.</p><p>“Oh man, Zuko, that’s embarrassing, taken down by the avatar…” Sokka teased.</p><p>“Shut up! Ah- hahaha- stahahahop!” His wall broke as Aang managed to wiggle one hand under his arm.</p><p>“Well, whose side will you choose? The hero, the villain, or neutrality…” Aang asked ominously as he tickled the crap out of Zuko.</p><p>“I guess this is another good way to warm us up!” Katara was the first to stand, pacing over to Zuko’s kicking feet.</p><p>“Nohohohoho!” Zuko cried.</p><p>Katara sat on Zuko’s ankles, using her delicate fingertips to trace over his soles and scribble under his toes.</p><p>Sokka came over as well, squeezing Zuko’s knees while Aang tickled his stomach and sides. He simply sat next to Zuko’s legs and squeezed.</p><p>“I’m gonna wait until my feet warm up a bit more. The ground is too frozen here.” Toph announced from the sidelines. “I’ll help whoever is winning when I’m done.”</p><p>As Aang turned to acknowledge Toph, Zuko saw a small opening and reached up to begin tickling Aang’s side. Aang was noticeably more ticklish than him, so when he caught him off guard, he caught him off balance, and managed to swing him off.</p><p>Katara turned to look at what was happening, and Zuko managed to kick her off too.</p><p>“Redemption!” Zuko cried out as he jumped onto Aang.</p><p>“AhaHAHAHAHAHA NO! HEHEEHELP!” Aang cackled.</p><p>Katara and Sokka shrugged. “I like your logic, Toph. Help the victor.” Katara winked.</p><p>“NOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Aang cried when Katara and Sokka each took a leg, taking the time to tickle all over each of Aang’s feet and up his calf muscle and knee.</p><p>Zuko straddled his waist, tickling all over his middle and up to his underarms and neck.</p><p>They certainly warmed up quickly that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>